The demand for conifer trees (e.g., pines and firs) to make wood products continues to increase. One proposed solution to this problem is to identify individual trees that possess desirable characteristics, such as a rapid rate of growth, and produce numerous, genetically identical, clones of the superior trees by somatic cloning. Somatic cloning is the process of producing plant embryos, in vitro, from plant cells that are not zygotes. These clones can be cultivated to yield stands, or whole forests, of conifer trees that possess the desirable characteristic(s).
One method for somatically cloning conifer trees uses in vitro treatment of isolated, living, conifer tissue under conditions that promote formation of conifer somatic embryos, and then whole plants, from the treated tissue. The isolated conifer tissue may be cultured in the presence of one or more auxins, and/or cytokinins, to promote formation and multiplication of embryogenic tissue that is then cultured under conditions that promote formation of cotyledonary conifer embryos. The embryos may then be germinated to yield conifer trees. An example of conifer embryogenic tissue are embryonal suspensor masses (ESMs) that can be formed, by tissue culture in vitro, from conifer embryos dissected from conifer seeds. By way of example, FIG. 1 shows pine embryonal suspensor masses in liquid culture. FIG. 2 shows a cotyledonary, pine, somatic embryo formed from ESM (cotyledons are visible at the top of the embryo).
A continuing problem, however, is stimulating efficient formation of cotyledonary conifer somatic embryos that are capable of germinating with high frequency to yield conifer plants. Preferably, the cotyledonary conifer somatic embryos, formed in vitro, are morphologically, anatomically, and biochemically similar, or identical, to zygotic conifer embryos formed, in vivo, in conifer seeds of the same species. In particular, there is a need for methods for producing, in vitro, greater numbers of zygotic-like cotyledonary conifer somatic embryos than are produced by prior art methods. Preferably, the germination frequency and quality of the cotyledonary conifer somatic embryos produced by the novel methods should be higher than the germination frequency and quality of cotyledonary conifer somatic embryos produced by prior art methods.